I'm Sorry
by Hana-tachi
Summary: Apakah arti sebuah kata 'maaf? Tentu saja 'maaf' adalah sebuah kata untuk meminta orang menerima kesalahan kita. Tapi mengapa 'dia' tidak mau menerima kesalahan'nya? "Maafkan aku." Berkali-kali ia mengatakan itu, ia tetap tidak menerima kesalahannya. First fanfiction in BLEACH fandom. Mind to R&R? YANG R&R KECE DEH.
1. Prologue

Yo, semuanya! Ini **Hana-tachi**, kembali dengan fanfiction terbaru berjudul "_I'm Sorry." By the way_, ini pertama kalinya, lho, aku nulis buat fandom BLEACH Indonesia. Biasanya, aku nulis fandom Hunter x Hunter bahasa Inggris. Dan baru-baru ini buat crossover Beelzebub dan Kuroshitsuji.

_Tulisan miring = flashback/ mimpi(?)/ berpikir/ sarkastik_

_Bold = kata-kata penting_

_By the way_, tanpa basa-basi, langsung baca aja yuk~! xD

* * *

_GgioSoi_

_Normal POV_

_I'm Sorry  
__Prolog_

_"Ggio pendek! _Chibi_! Bantet!" Ejek mereka._

_Ggio kecil tersungkur dipojokan, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang sering menindasnya. Walaupun sudah sering ditindas, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Apa lagi kalau di dada._

_"Hah! Anak sepertimu tidak pantas hidup!" Salah satu dari mereka menendangnya sampai terhempas. "Ukh!" Ggio menahan sakitnya._

_Ggio tidak pernah menangis jika ditindas. Dia selalu menahan tangisannya itu._

_"Bocah!" Mereka menendang Ggio lagi, tetapi dia tetap diam._

_Dia hanya ingin—tidak—berharap ini semua berakhir, cepat atau lambat. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ggio berharap ada pahlawan—terserah perempuan atau lelaki—menyelamatkannya dan mengeluarkannya dari kehidupan ini, dan mengenalkannya pada kehidupan baru._

_Disaat salah satu dari mereka hampir mendaratkan sebuah tonjokkan terakhir, seseorang menghentikannya, Perempuan. Sepertinya tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari Ggio. Dia memiliki rambut pendek, dan sisanya dikepang dua, yang bisa dibilang rambut aslinya itu lumayan panjang._

_"Hei! Siapa—S-Soifon?!" Mereka terkejut._

_"Soifon?" Mata Ggio melebar juga karena terkejut._

_Soifon menarik nafas. "Apa salah Ggio? Apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada kalian? Tidak, 'kan? Kenapa kalian selalu saja menindas Ggio? Dia tidak salah apa-apa! Dia bahkan tidak pernah bersalah apapun kepada kalian!" Seru Soifon, menasihati para penindas._

_"T-tapi..."_

_"Apa kalian ingin kuhajar?" Soifon memasang mata tajam pada mereka._

_Para penindas pun menghentakan kakinya kebelakang. "WAAHH!" Para penindas pun berlari ketakutan karena tatapan Soifon yang menyeramkan._

_Soifon pun menghela nafas panjang karena lega. Dia menengok ke arah Ggio dan tersenyum padanya. Soifon berjalan mendekati Ggio dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Soifon dengan nada yang lembut, membuat Ggio sedikit merona. Ggio pun mengangguk._

_Ggio mengambil tangan Soifon dan berkata, "I-iya..."_

_Soifon tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Ggio untuk membantunya berdiri. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu!" Ujarnya mantap._

* * *

_**Dua Tahun Setelah Kejadian**_

"_Ggio! Jangan ganggu dia!" Teriak Soifon saat melihat bahwa Ggio sedang mengganggu seorang adik kelas bernama Ururu Tsumugiya._

"_V-Vega-senpai! T-Tolong balikin boneka itu!" Ujar Ururu sambil melompat-lompat, berusaha mengambil bonekanya itu dari genggaman sang Ggio Vega._

"_Kouhai, seharusnya kamu tidak usah membawa boneka ini ke sekolah! Ini hanya akan membuatmu menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar! Senpai sedang menasihatimu, lho!" Ujar Ggio._

"_Hentikan, Ggio!" Soifon memperingatinya sekali lagi dengan nada lantang, tetapi Ggio tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengganggu gadis pendek itu, seakan tidak mendengar peringatan Soifon sama sekali._

_Soifon pun hilang kesabaran. Soifon berjalan ke arah Ggio dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kencang, membuat Ggio tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Soifon, tetapi—BRAK! BUM! PLAK! BRAK!_

_Soifon berhasil menghajar Ggio dengan sukses, membuat Ggio meraung kesakitan di tanah seperti kucing. Soifon merampas boneka milik Ururu yang dipegang Ggio dan mengembalikannya kepada Ururu. _

"_Ini, bonekamu. Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku."Senyum Soifon sebelum mengembalikan bonekanya pada Ururu._

_Ururu mengangguk, "terima kasih, Soifon-senpai!" Ujarnya sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Soifon pun membalas lambaian tangannya._

_Tiba-tiba, Ggio berteriak, "Untuk apa kamu menghajarku, hah?!" teriaknya._

_Soifon kaget mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Ggio seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan merengek minta maaf dan bersujud kepada Soifon. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Entah kenapa, sikapnya sekarang sedang berbeda—bisa dibilang, berubah drastis._

"_Aku hanya iseng! Seharusnya kamu tidak usah sampai menghajarku seperti itu!" Teriak Ggio. Soifon lagi-lagi kehilangan kesabaran._

"_Tapi kau mengganggu __Ururu__!" Balas Soifon._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengganggunya__?!" Balas Ggio lagi._

"_Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan! Masa mengganggu seorang Kouhai lugu seperti dia!"_

_Kini Ggio tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah Soifon melontarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Ggio menunduk, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dan secara tiba-tiba, dia menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada Soifon. _

"_Lihat saja! Nanti pasti—dan pastinya—aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini! Pasti!" Teriak Ggio sebelum pergi meninggalkan Soifon sendirian._

_Soifon menatap punggung Ggio sampai ia tidak terlihat dari pandangannya lagi._

"_Tapi dulu aku menyelamatkanmu, bukan?" Setetes air mata menetes dari matanya._

* * *

**_Sepulang Sekolah_**

_Pada saat Soifon ingin berjalan pulang, ia dicegat oleh seseorang, yakni Ggio Vega._

_Soifon menatapnya dingin. "Mau apa kau?"_

"_Oi, jangan dingin, dong! Aku hanya ingin meminta... maaf, soal yang tadi." Ujar Ggio sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Soifon menatapnya ragu, lalu tersenyum. "Permintaan maaf diterima." Senyumannya membuat Ggio merona._

"_Ba-baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Ggio bersemangat, dan Soifon mengangguk._

_Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Sebenarnya, rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan di dalam kesunyian, sampai Ggio memecah kesunyian itu._

"_Hei, Soifon..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Tahu tidak? Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahku." Katanya dengan sedikit keraguan._

"_Apa? Serius?" Ujar Soifon kaget. "Aku tidak percaya, bahwa Starrk-jiisan bisa bekerja dengan giat juga." Ucap Soifon geli, membuat Ggio sedikit tertawa. "Jadi, termasuk semua kakak-kakakmu? Termasuk Grimmjow-nii dan Ulquiorra-nii juga?" Ggio mengangguk._

_Soifon hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu."_

_Ggio kaget mendengarnya. _'Ia... Ia tidak keberatan?_' pikirnya. Tapi ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum palsu._

"_Oh, lihat. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Soifon tiba-tiba._

_Ggio menatapnya dingin tanpa sepengetahuan Soifon. Ggio melihat ke arah semak belukar di depan rumahnya. "Soifon..."_

"_Ya?" _

_Tiba-tiba Ggio mendorongnya ke arah semak belukar itu, membuat Soifon berteriak. "Kyaaa!"_

_Setelah Soifon jatuh ke semak belukar, Ggio berkata, "Ha! Rasakan itu!" Ggio tertawa. Tetapi tawaannya berhenti ketika melihat butiran air mata dan tetesan darah Soifon mengalir dari sebuah luka miliknya. Soifon menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Ggio menelan ludah._

"_S-Soifon... Maafkan a—" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh Soifon._

"_Kamu ini..." Aliran air matanya sedikit demi sedikit menetes. "Kamu ini tidak pernah berterima kasih ya..." Isak Soifon. "Padahal dulu aku telah menolongmu dari para penindas dulu!" Seru Soifon diselingi oleh tangisannya._

_Mata Ggio melebar. Dia kaget. Dia sendiri lupa pada kejadian itu. Padahal kejadian itu sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya. Kejadian itu mengubah jalan cerita hidupnya. Padahal ia sangat bersyukur akan kejadian itu. Tetapi, ia sendiri melupakannya._

"_Kau lupa, bukan?" Tanya Soifon pelan._

"_Eh?"_

"_Bahwa aku dulu menolongmu?"_

_Ggio menelan ludah kedua kalinya dan membuang muka. Ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan Soifon yang dingin bercampur sedih itu._

"_Sudah kuduga." bisik Soifon. Dia bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tetesan air matanya jatuh ke tanah, begitu pula dengan darahnya yang mengalir._

"_Ggio, aku..."_

"_Y-Ya?"_

"_Aku me..."_

_Ggio menelan ludah ketiga kalinya._

"_AKU MEMBENCIMU, GGIO VEGA. SANGAT!" Teriaknya. Teriakn Soifon cukup keras hingga kakak-kakak Ggio keluar dari dalam rumah mereka._

"_Ada ap—" pertanyaan Grimmjow terpotong saat melihat Soifon terluka dan menangis di depan adiknya dengan muka bersalah. Saat Soifon melihat ke arah Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, dia berlari pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Ggio yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

* * *

_Inilah dimana saatnya Ggio dan keluarganya pergi pindah ke Amerika. Mungkin selamanya, mungkin tidak. Dengan berat hati, Soifon ikut keluarganya menemani keluarga Ggio di bandara. Mau tidak mau, Soifon haus mendengar sebuah—atau lebih—permintaan maaf dari Ggio. Ggio pindah—seperti yang kalian ketahui—karena pekerjaan Ayahnya, Starrk._

_Masih dengan berat hati, ia turun dari mobilnya dan menggandeng tangan adiknya, Yachiru. Ayah dan Ibunya, Yoruichi dan Kisuke, berjalan di depan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Soifon melihat 5 orang yang ia kenal selama kurang lebih 11 tahun. Starrk, Harribel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan... Ggio. Ia memalingkan tatapannya dari Ggio agar ia tidak melihat matanya._

"_Soifon..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku minta maaf..."_

"_...Sudah berkali-kali 3 kata 12 huruf 2 spasi itu kau katakan." Ujar Soifon. Ggio hanya terdiam. "Aku sudah sering bilang. Aku, tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Diam! Sudah kau! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu itu lagi." Ujar Soifon tegas._

"_...Baiklah." Ujar Ggio._

"_Eh?"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi..." Ggio berhenti, kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku berjanji, akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku ketika kita bertemu kembali!" Ucapannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Soifon merona seperti tomat._

_Soifon terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Ia mencoba untuk berkata-kata, tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari dalam mulut kecilnya itu._

_Ggio melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "sampai jumpa!" Ia pun hilang dari pandangan Soifon._

_Dengan suara pelan, Soifon berbisik, "Sampai jumpa."_

* * *

Tamaaat~~~

WOY, INI NGGAK TAMAT. INI CUMA PROLOG COY, MASA UDAH TAMAT *digaplok reader*

Oke, gimana ceritanya? Chapter selanjutnya sih udah selesai, cuma, mualeess xD Ngantuk sih, nulisnya malem-malem. Oke, ini tuh sebenernya GgioSoiTesla karena saya dapat ide dari fanfic-fanficnya koizumi nanaho. Fanficnya dia keren loh! Beneran deh, saya itu gak pernah boong! /buagh  
Btw, kok kayaknya prolognya pendek yah... Ah, watepel.

_By the way_, review ya? Yang review boleh ngambil kucing ini deh~ *nyodorin kucing warna biru a.k.a Grimmjow*

_Jaa, sayonara minna! Mata ashita nee~_


	2. 1: Not So Newcomer

Nih. Chapter yang pertama! Oke, Prolog yang tadi itu flashback + mimpi, jadi ya... gitu deh ._." Kalo jelek, kasih kritik, kalo bagus (dan ini gak mungkin banget), kasih pujian. Yah, yah? Readers cantik/ ganteng/ kece deh! w/ ADA HISAGI DISINI. PERSIAPKAN DIRI ANDA. Saya gajadi nambahin Tesla lol.

_Tulisan miring = flashback/ mimpi(?)/ berpikir/ sarkastik_

**Bold = Err... oke saya gatau bold itu buat apa**

Silahkan dibaca~

* * *

_GgioSoi_

_Soifon's POV_

_I'm Sorry  
Chapter 1: Not So Newcomer_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Tunggu, itu tidak lelap! Ataupun nyenyak. Itu... Mimpi itu... Mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku sejak Ggi-dia pergi ke Amerika. Menyeramkan... Tidak mungkin 'kan, kepergiannya bisa menyebabkan efek samping padaku? Tidak mungkin, bukan? Dia... Ah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir seperti ini! Oke Shaolin Urahara. Lupakan mimpi itu, dan jalankan kehidupanmu seperti biasa. Tarik nafas... Dan... Keluarkan... Ya, seperti itu.

Hah. Maaf dari mana.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan pikiranku barusan dari kepalaku, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, kuambil handukku dan memasangnya disekeliling tubuhku. Aku langsung memakai seragamku secepat mungkin, dan menatap bayanganku di cermin. Hmm... Rambutku masih berantakan. Kuambil sisir dari meja riasku-yang aslinya aku tidak mau-dan menyisir rambutku hingga rapi. Aku mengambil pita putih dari meja riasku tadi dan mengepang rambutku dengan pita putih itu. Aku menarik tas sekolahku dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku. Pada saat aku ingin membukanya, pintu itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Dibalik pintu itu, terlihat ayahku sedang mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

"Oooh, Soifon! Kupikir kau belum bersiap-siap. Ternyata udah rapi begini toh." Ujar ayahku santai.

"Aku ada urusan di sekolah. Aku akan berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya, yah." Ujarku sopan.

"Ooh, baiklah. Ingin sarapan? Yoruichi udah buatin sop kesukaanmu tuh." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke bawah tangga.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi bilang Okaa-san bahwa aku ingin sop itu menjadi bekalku nanti."

Ayahku mengangguk. "Baiklah." Lalu ia berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuruninya.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Ponselku.

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku lagi, mencari-cari ponselku. Aku mengangkat bantalku, tempat dimana aku biasanya menyimpan ponselku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan berlari keluar kamar, membuat jalanku ke arah tangga. Di lantai bawah, bisa kulihat Okaa-san sedang menyiapkan bekalku, sedangkan Otou-san dan Yachiru memakan sarapannya sendiri. Aku melihat ke arah tempat dudukku. Hmm... Tidak ada makanan tersedia. Keluarga ini sungguh mengerti aku.

"Oh, Soifon!" Okaa-san memanggilku dan mengangkat tangannya, menandakan untuk mendekat. Aku pun mendekatinya. "Ini, bekalmu. Habiskan, ya!" Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ya... Baiklah, aku berangkat. _Sayonara_." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Perjalanan ke sekolah tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama. Dekat kok. Hanya kira-kira 15 menit dari rumahku. Menurutku sih, itu dekat. Ya, 15 menit kalau berlari. Tidak tau kalau berjalan biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah sekolahku dari tempat aku berada. Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan akhirnya melewati gerbang sekolah. Kuhentikan langkahku ketika seseorang dibelakangku menutup mataku. Aku mulai panik. _'Siapa...?!'_

"Tebaklah." Ujar orang itu dengan suara dipalsukan, tetapi aku langsung tau orangnya.

"Hisagi."

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dan memutar badanku 180 derajat.

"Tepat!" Ujarnya sambil meringis.

"Hah, itu toh, kebiasaanmu tiap pagi. Mana mungkin aku tidak tau?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga ya..." Ucap Hisagi. "Oke, langsung jalan ke kelas!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

Ia langsung berlari ke kelas dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan aku hanya berjalan, mengikutinya dari belakang. Hah, selalu penuh dengan energi. Itulah Hisagi Shuuhei tiap pagi. Mungkin saja tiap detik.

Aku sampai di kelas, dan melihat Hisagi mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Aku mendesah. Aku menaruh tasku di bawah mejaku-di sebelah meja Hisagi-dan berkata, "Mengerjakan PR lagi?"

"Ya, aku lupa mengerjakannya." Ujarnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Samar-samar aku melihat lampu bohlam di atas kepalanya. Tunggu, aku tidak bermimpi, bukan?

"Boleh aku pinjam PRmu?" Tanyanya, menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Mataku menajam. "Untuk?"

"Mengerjakan PR ini! Tolonglah! Kalau tidak, Byakuya-sensei akan menghajarku sampai babak belur!" Ujarnya sambil memasang muka memelas.

Ah, sepertinya aku kalah. "...Baiklah." Pernyataanku itu membuat dia berteriak kegirangan.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Dia ini... Walaupun sifatnya seperti itu, tetap saja dia itu bijaksana. Kuambil PR matematikaku dari tas, dan menaruhnya diatas meja Hisagi.

"Ini." Ujarku.

"_Yosh! _Terima kasih, Soifon cantik unyu-unyu~" Puji-Hinanya.

"Menghina, ya?"

"Tidak, menyindir."

"..."

Hisagi mulai menyalin PRku. Aku memandangnya. Memang, sifat luarnya itu kekanak-kanakkan. Tetapi... Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya... Aku tidak tau, aku hanya tertarik padanya. Tunggu, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menyukainya ataupun aku mencintainya. Aku ulangi, aku hanya tertarik padanya. Aku bertemu Hisagi pada saat aku dalam perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah pada saat kita masih SMP...

_**Flashback**_

_Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk ke SMP. Aku tidak sabar, tetapi sangat gugup. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ugh, aku benci upacara. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku diterima di SMP pilihanku ini._

_Itulah yang ada dipikiranku waktu itu. _

_Aku mendaftar di SMP Soul Society, tempat dimana katanya banyak berandalan berkeliaran. Aku tidak peduli, asalkan sekolah itu elit, dan juga murah. Lagi pula aku sabuk hijau. Yah, walaupun aku masih sabuk hijau, tetap saja 'kan, bisa melindungi diri?_

_Sudahlah._

_Aku dengan semangat berjalan menuju sekolahku yang baru ini. Gugup, tidak sabar, dan semangat bercampur di dalam diriku. Aah, aku gugup sekali!_

_Dari kejauhan-tidak terlalu jauh-terlihat SMP Soul Society. Gedungnya bagus. Katanya-hanya katanya-sekolah ini populasi laki-lakinya banyak. Aku harus hati-hati! _

_Pada saat aku ingin masuk gerbang sekolah, ada yang mendorongku ke tembok. Aku melihat orang yang mendorongku. Kesimpulannya, dua orang. Botak, dan satunya lagi sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya._

_"Lihatlah! Ada _Kouhai _baru!" Ujar yang botak._

_"Hmm... Dia cantik, tapi tidak secantik aku." Ujar yang lainnya _**(A/N: Anda pasti tau 'kan, ini dua siapa?)**_._

_"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku dingin. Semoga mereka ketakutan. Ironis, mereka memegang tanganku dan menahannya di tembok. Oh.. Tidak.._

_"Kenapa dingin?" Ujar yang botak._

_"Luarnya cantik, tetapi dalamnya tidak cantik. Hmmm..." Ujar yang lainnya, biar kukatakan dia mempunyai bulu di... Alisnya._

_"Siapa kalian?" Kali ini pertanyaan yang berbeda._

_"Oh, kami? Aku Yumichika Ayasegawa, dan orang botak ini-"_

_"HEI!"_

_"-Ikkaku Madarame. Dan kami..." Ayasegawa memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya sedikit, membuatku melihat mukanya yang menjijikan itu._

_"...Ingin bermain denganmu." Ujarnya._

_"Lepaskan aku." Perintahku. Ironis lagi, dia memegangku lebih kencang._

_"Tidak sampai kamu ikut kami." Ujar Ayasegawa._

_"Tidak akan." Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku, tetapi semakin aku meronta, semakin kencang Ayasegawa memegangku. Ayasegawa memajukan mukanya ke arahku. Dan aku baru sadar apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia... Ingin menciumku! Tidak! Oh, tidak... Jangan! Tetapi tidak. Lima centimeter lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku lagi, tetapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku mulai bergetar ketakutan. Keringat mengalir dari dahiku. Aku ketakutan. Aku menutup mataku, bersiap-siap. Aku tidak pernah setakut ini di dalam hidupku._

_Seseorang, tolong aku!_

_**BUAK!**_

_Pegangan tangan Ayasegawa terlepas dariku saat mendengar suara tendangan._

_"Hei! Siapa kamu?!" Teriak Madarame kepada orang yang menendang Ayasegawa. Dan pada saat itu aku membuka mataku._

_Orang itu berada tepat didepanku. Rambut hitam. Dan dia memakai seragam SMP Soul Society laki-laki _freshman_. _

_"Hei." Ujar laki-laki itu kepadaku._

_"Y-Ya?" Siapa dia?_

_"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kepadaku._

_"Y-ya, aku... Tidak apa-apa..." Jawabku. Jadi, dia menyelamatkan ku?_

_"Baguslah." Ujarnya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan membereskan yang satunya lagi." Lalu ia mulai menghajar Madarame lagi._

_Sengit. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan._

_Tanpa kusadari, Madarame sudah pergi kabur membawa Ayasegawa. Dan laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku itu berdiri didepanku lagi._

_"Hei, sekali lagi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya._

_"Ya..."_

_"Oke! Namaku Hisagi Shuuhei, panggil aja Hisagi. Anak baru juga ya? Baru lulus ya? SD mana? Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya, yang baru kutahu namanya itu Hisagi._

_"Err... I-iya, aku anak baru. Iya, aku baru lulus. SD... Onmitsukido. Namaku... Shaolin Urahara. Panggil aja Soifon... Atau Shaolin."_

_"Oke, Soifon." Ujarnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dari para senpai. Oke?"_

_Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia akan melindungiku?_

_"E-eh?" Aku... Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?_

_"Aku akan melindungimu. Dan... Mungkin nanti aku akan masuk SMA yang sama denganmu!" Ujarnya. Apa... Dia bodoh?_

_Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."_

_**Flashback End**_

Haah... Masa-masa itu...

"Soifon."

Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi...

"Soifon."

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"SOIFON!"

"W-Waa!" Aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku. Hanya karena dua orang memanggilku!

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kenapa bengong?" Ujar Hisagi, yang dari tadi memanggilku.

"Nggak kok." Ujarku membohonginya.

"Masa?" Sekarang Rukia yang cerewet.

"Iya kok." Ujarku lagi.

_Kriiiingg!_

Akhirnya, bel berbunyi. Seperti biasa, wali kelas kami pasti datang lebih awal. Maka dari itulah, murid-murid tidak bisa bermain di awal pelajaran.

"_Ohayou._" Ujar Unohana-sensei.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei._"

"Baik. Langsung ke topik utama. Apa kalian tahu kalau hari ini ada murid baru?" Tanya Unohana-sensei.

"Eh, masa?" Ujar salah satu murid, Kira Izuru.

"Iya."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Izuru.

"Laki-laki." Semua laki-laki mendesah, dan para perempuan, kecuali aku dan Rukia, menggosip dengan senangnya. Hah, paling hanya laki-laki biasa.

"Sudah, tenanglah." Ujar Unohana-sensei dengan suara yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Anda berdiri dengan senyumannya yang menyeramkan. Semua murid terdiam. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ujar Unohana-sensei kepada anak baru-tidak, lebih tepatnya kepada pintu.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Terlihatlah lelaki yang mempunyai rambut berantakan, dikepang, dan mempunyai mata berwarna emas. Tunggu. Dia...

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri Anda." Ujar Unohana-sensei kepadanya.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Ggio Vega. Yoroshiku."

Ggio?!

* * *

Oke. Apa anda berpikir ini GgioSoiHisa? Hmmm... Saya sih masih berpikir kalo tentang itu... Kalo menurut kalian? Owo

Hisagi needs moar lope ._. XD Kasian tau .w."

Oke, REVIEW!

Kalo nggak review digigit nyamuk loh A/(?) yg Repiu saya kasih Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa xD

Balasan Review:

**RockingAnime: **Ggio kejam yah? -w-" Oke, saya akan membuatnya lebih-tidak kejam x3 Arigatou nee for the repiu *ngasih Grimmjow*

**Kalika sevde: **Salam kenal juga, Kalika -w-/. Ggio masih bantet *ngakak* ehm... mungkin itu kira-kira umur 8 tahun... Dua tahun kemudian itu umur 10 (8+2= 10(?)). Enggak. Mereka tetanggaan mulai dari kelas 6, kira-kira. (Suree~ Me wanna join. Group or page?) Arigatou nee for the repiu *ngasih Grimmjow*

**HiminaChanTteba****:** Osu! /Zushimodeon. Tangan gua pegel ngetik -A-. Udh update cyiiin! xD (?) Arigatou nee for the repiu *ngasih Grimmjow*

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: **co cweet yah -w- Review anda membuat saya tersenyum(?). ayo, baca fanfic GgioSoi yg lainnya! xD Bagus-bagus loh. Yang barat juga bagus -w- Arigatou nee for the repiu! *ngasih Grimmjow*

**blue teapot: **Kalo ttg ini flashback ato mimpi, Prolog sih dua-duanya berdasarkan reaksi Soifon di awal chapter ini... Hmmm... Makasih yah sarannya x3 blue cantik/ganteng/unyu/kece deh(?). Arigatou nee for the repiu~ Udah dibetuliin kok kesalahan yang ada di prolog. Cuma gatau deh, udh semua atau belum... *ngasih Grimmjow*

_See 'ya in chapter 2: Reunion_


	3. 2: Reunion

Ahahaha~~ Saya kembali dengan chapter 3 yang lebih panjang~ yang tadinya 1000+ words, sekarang 2000+ words! Thanks for mah lopelope(?) reviewer yang udh nge repiu~

nyoo~ masa cuma 1 yang nge-review di chapter 1? Jahat ih ***pouts***

Btw. Nih, udh keluar! Silakan di baca .w.~

_**Recap:**_

_"Perkenalkan. Saya Ggio Vega. _Yoroshiku_."_

_Ggio?!_

* * *

_GgioSoi_

_Soifon's POV_

_I'm Sorry  
Chapter 2: Reunion_

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Ggio... Ggio sudah tinggal di Amerika! Ini mimpi! Aku tidak percaya ini. Tidak. Tidak! Aku menutup mataku dengan rasa tidak percaya. _'Tidak mungkin... bukan?'_

_"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku saat aku kembali!"_

Mataku terbuka lagi saat ingat dengan perkataan Ggio itu. Ggio... Dia serius? Dia serius saat berkata itu? Dia _serius_. Argh! Pusing aku memikirkan ini. Mungkin saja... Ada orang lain yang bernama Ggio. Ya! Mungkin saja! Tetapi... Nama Vega itu... AARGH! Kepala ku ingin meledak memikirkan ini!

"Err... Soifon? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia dibelakangku.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"_Hontou ni?_"

"_Hontou._"

"Baiklah..." Dan Rukia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tetapi sekarang, malah Hisagi yang menanyakanku pertanyaan yang tidak berguna bagiku.

"Soifon, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Hisagi.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku, berbohong. "Tidak." Entah kenapa, sakit rasanya berbohong kepadanya.

Aku melihat ke arah mata Ggio. Matanya yang berwarna emas itu... Tidak salah lagi. Itu Ggio! Perbedaannya hanya rambutnya yang lebih panjang.

Mata Ggio tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku langsung merona dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela, berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar Ggio tersenyum padaku. Ugh! Aku benci dirinya! Mengapa aku merona saat dia melihatku? Aku benci! Bukan suka dan pastinya _bukan _cinta.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat kosong dimana saja." Ujar Unohana-sensei.

Ggio melihat-lihat sekeliling kelas, mencari kursi yang akan di dudukinya. Aku baru menyadarinya. Bahwa kursi depanku kosong! Oh tidak. Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya. Semoga... Semoga...

_Sret!_

Terdengar suara tarikan kursi di depanku. Oh tidak. Aku melihat kedepan dengan tatapan terkejut. Ggio... Dia duduk di depanku! Ugh! Besok pastinya aku akan pindah tempat duduk.

"Yo! _Hisashiburi!_" Ujarnya semangat.

"Siapa kau?" Ujarku menatapnya dingin, membuat dia terkejut. Tetapi dia malah tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, aku? Aku Ggio Vega. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu? Oh! Aku tau dirimu! Kamu itu anak yang dulu suka ku-isengin dan ketua kelas di kelas 6 SD! Nona Soifon, sang preman pasar." Ujarnya secara sarkastik, membuatku kesal.

"Kau ini..."

"Dan yang dulu menyelamatkanku." Ujarnya pelan, tetapi masih bisa kudengar. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia ingat. Dia ingat saat aku menyelamatkannya.

"Kau ingat." Ujarku pelan.

"Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum.

"Hah. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak memaafkanmu atas perbuatanmu waktu itu. Kau kelewatan."

"Ah, ayolah. Maafkan aku!"

"_No._"

"_Oh, pleaasseeeee?_" Ujarnya dengan kata-kata inggrisnya.

"Enggak."

"_Aww.. Okay, I will make you forgive me in 1 week. _Gimana?" Kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya... Bertambah. Hanya membuatku kesal.

"Ha! _Challenge-_" Ucapanku terpotong oleh Unohana-sensei.

"Kuchiki-san, Vega-san, apa kalian sudah saling kenal? Bagaimana jika kalian berbicara di depan kelas saja?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus-tidak, itu tidak tulus. Itu menyeramkan! Ggio saja, yang baru saja duduk di bangku depanku ini, sudah ketakutan melihat senyumannya yang menyembunyikan niat aslinya-menghukum kami.

"M-Maafkan kami, Unohana-sensei." Ucapku, tidak menatap mata Sensei.

Unohana-sensei hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dan mencatat-catat bagian-bagian yang kuanggap penting. Yah, untuk ujian nanti. Siapa tahu berguna. Toh, kalau tidak berguna, bisa untuk Yachiru belajar nanti kalau sudah besar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menemukan diriku menatap jendela di sebelahku. Melihat keadaan di luar sekolah. Indah. Aku masih ingat, sangat ingat, pada saat Ggio mendorongku ke semak belukar sehingga aku terluka dan berdarah. Kakak-kakaknya mendengarku memarahinya, dan pada saat aku berlari pulang, mereka-tidak, Ulquiorra-nii tidak memarahinya, tetapi memandangnya, hanya memandangnya. Omelan Grimmjow-nii terdengar sampai ujung kamarku, aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana ia mengomeli Ggio. Aku tertawa kecil, dan tidak lupa berharap Unohana-sensei atau siapapun tidak mendengarku. Dan mungkin aku sedang beruntung, sehingga Unohana-sensei tidak mendengarku. Yah, kecuali satu orang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Gila ya? Wah! Soifon sudah nggak waras lagi!" Bisiknya, membuatku sedikit marah.

"Diamlah." Ucapku dingin, sedingin yang kubisa.

"Ah, Soifon marah! Menyeramkan!"

"Diam!"

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Unohana-sensei. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku menghela nafas, bertanda lega. Aku memegang kepala Ggio dan memutarnya ke arah papan tulis. "Perhatikan."

"Tapi itu membosankan!"

"Sudahlah, perhatikan."

"Hmm... Baiklah." Ujarnya ragu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya terdengar suara deringan bel yang kencang. Semua murid pun kegirangan mendengar bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat. Aku hanya tersenyum. Setelah memberi salam kepada Unohana-sensei, aku langsung mengambil bento-ku dari dalam tas. Sebelum aku beranjak pergi ke kantin bersama Rukia, Ggio duduk di atas mejaku.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku.

"Iseng." Jawabnya singkat. Aku memukul wajahku.

"Sekali lagi, apa maumu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Apa mauku?" Tanyanya, mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mendesah. "Sudahlah, aku pergi." Tepat sebelum aku berdiri dari kursiku, dia... Memelukku.

"G-Ggio! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku sudah bisa menebak, dia akan menjawabnya dengan santai, dan pastinya membuatku marah.

"Memelukmu. Memangnya apa lagi yang sedang kulakukan?" Ujarnya santai. Ah, sudah kuduga! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.

"Lepaskan!" Aku mendorong Ggio untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku sudah tidak melihatmu selama 8 tahun!" Desahnya.

"Terserah kau saja! Pokoknya aku mem-" Lagi-lagi seseorang memotong ucapanku. "Soifon!" Aku menoleh ke pintu kelas, terlihatlah Rukia, Ichigo, dan Hisagi di sana, melihat ke arah ku.

"Ah, Rukia, Ichigo! Hisagi!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka, dan Hisagi melambai balik.

"Cepat! Sebelum waktu istirahat selesai!" Ujar Rukia.

"Baik, baik!" Jawabku sebelum mengutarakan pandanganku ke Ggio. "Ikut atau tidak?"

"Hmmm... Ikut saja deh." Ucapnya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Rukia, dengan Ggio dibelakangku. Aku pun berjalan di sebelah Rukia, sedangkan Ggio berjalan dengan Ichigo dan Hisagi dibelakangku dan Rukia.

"Hei, hei!"

Aku menoleh ke Rukia, "kenapa?"

"Ggio itu... Siapamu, sih? Kok kayaknya dekat banget denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penasaran.

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Ah, ya. "Singkatnya, dia teman lamaku dan dia pergi ke Amerika dan disinilah dia, kembali lagi." Jawabku, sedikit menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Ggio mengobral tentang Apa-Yang-Maha-Kuasa-Tahu.

"Kenapa pergi ke Amerika?" Tanyanya.

"Pekerjaan ayahnya." Aku mendesah. "Padahal seingatku ayahnya itu seorang pemalas yang selalu tidur." Ujarku, teringat pada saat berkunjung ke rumah Ggio. Starrk-san hanya tidur didalam kolam air liurnya sendiri... Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Hei, heeeiii! Soifon! Lagi-lagi kamu mengejek ayahku! Iya 'kan?" Ujar Ggio tiba-tiba.

"Apa dah, nguping percakapan orang aja." Ujarku dan Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai di kantin. Rukia dan aku segera mencari tempat duduk biasa kami dan yang lain duduk. Suara Tatsuki pun terdengar. "Soifon! Rukia! Hisagi! Ichigoooo! Anak baru! Sini!" Sepertinya Ggio tidak suka dipanggil 'anak baru.' Bisa dilihat dari mukanya.

"Oh, itu dia." Ujarku, dan kami pun berjalan ke arah meja itu.

"Eeh... Aku tidak kenal siapa pun dari mereka... Kecuali Soifon, Shuuhei, Kurosaki, dan... Uhh..." Ucapan Ggio terhenti sambil menatap Rukia.

"Kuchiki." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ya, Kuchiki."

"Tenang saja, akan ku kenalkan." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Tunggu, aku baru saja tersenyum?

Aku langsung duduk di tempat biasaku, dengan Rukia disebelahku. Ggio mengambil kursi lain dari meja yang kosong dan duduk di sisi sebelahku yang lain. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan Hisagi duduk di sebelah Ggio.

Hening.

Ggio menyenggol pinggangku dengan sikunya, dan berkata-membisikkan, "Oi, kenalkan aku!"

"Oh, ya. Maaf."

"Soi-chan..." Mulai Mashiro.

"Ya?"

"Ini siapa?" Tanyanya, menunjuk ke arah Ggio, membuat Ggio merinding sedikit. Hei, aku bisa merasakannya dan tau karena Ggio memegang tanganku dengan keras sejak masuk kantin. Takut? Ya, mungkin dia takut.

"Oh, ya. Dia Ggio Vega. Anak baru di kelas ku." Ujarku, lalu menatap Ggio. "Woi, ngapain kek. Jangan diam aja."

"Oh... Oooh... Oh, namaku Ggio Vega. Dan juga teman kecil Soifon dan juga sahabat baiknya!" Ujarnya, membuat tanda _peace _di tangan kirinya sambil meringis.

"_Yoroshiku, _Vega-san!"

"Panggil aja Ggio!" Ujarnya, menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Oke Ggio. Ini Mashiro." Ujarku sambil menunjuk Mashiro. "Hati-hati, dia terlalu aktif, bisa membuatmu bosan akan dia dengan jangka waktu yang tidak lama."

"HEI!"

"Ini Shinji Hirako. Orang... Aneh, yang tadinya _long-lost brother-_nya Nnoitra." Ujarku, menunjuk ke arah Shinji. "Oh ya, dia Nnoitra Gilga. Kadang kupanggil Nnoitra Gila. Karena memang dia gila."

"HEI!" Teriak Shinji dan Nnoitra bersamaan, tetapi ku abaikan.

"Ini Lisa Yadomaru. Lisa, ya. Bukan Risa." Ujarku dan Ggio mengangguk. "Kalau ini... Nemu Kurotsuchi. Anak guru Sains di sini, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ini Riruka Dokugamine. Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya... Tapi yang kutahu, dia itu kasar."

"OI!"

"Ehm... Ini Yukio... Yukio Hans... Voral... Vokal... Vorarl... Errr... Yukio, nama panjangmu siapa?"

"Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Ingat itu, ya!"

"_You heard him_." Ujarku ke Ggio, dia pun memasang muka bingung. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ini Uryuu Ishida, sang kutubuku. Ini Yasutora Sado, atau Chad. Ini Toshiro Hitsugaya, kapten tim sepak bola sekolah kita. Ini Rangiku Matsumoto, errr... Idola sekolah kita?"

"He- Oh, itu benar." Sela Rangiku sambil meringis.

"Terakhir, Kensei Muguruma. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Hei!"

"Rasanya... Aku _invisible, _ya?" Ujar seseorang di sebelah Ichigo.

"G-GIN?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISINI?!"

"Sejak pertama bel istirahat."

"HAH?!"

Dan seperti biasa pada akhirnya kami tertawa dan berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam otak. Yah, kecuali aku. Aku jarang tertawa. Karena? Aku juga tidak tau. Carilah jawabannya dengan otakmu sendiri. Tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum tentunya. Tunggu, aku berbicara dengan siapa?

* * *

Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid memberi salam kepada Byakuya-_sensei_, guru jam terakhir. Aku pun membereskan semua bukuku, memasukkannya dalam tas dan menutup tasku. Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Ggio sekarang tinggal dimana ya?

"Ggio." Ucapku, memanggil Ggio yang juga sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya sambil memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas.

"Sekarang... Kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku. Yah, mungkin saja rumahnya beda dari yang dulu.

"Rumah yang dulu." Betapa ironisnya hidup ini.

"Hah?"

"Rumah yang dulu itu. Yang disebelah kiri rumahmu!" Ujarnya.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi, bukannya rumah itu dijual? Masa dibeli lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa bilang dijual? 'Kan ayahku bilang ke Kisuke-_jii_ biar jagain tuh rumah. Soalnya ayahku nggak mau kehilangan 'tempat tidur kesayangannya' itu." Jelasnya. "Dan juga tidak mau beli rumah baru lagi."

"Begitu ya..." Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa lagi, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Soifoooon!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. "Oh, Hisagi. Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo pulang! Film kesukaanku sudah mau mulai!" Ujar Hisagi sambil menunjuk jam dinding di kelas.

"Oh. Baiklah. Ggio, aku per-" Ucapanku terputus saat Ggio tiba-tiba memelukku-tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret kepalaku ke dadanya.

"Dia pulang bersamaku." Ucapannya terdengar sangat serius.

Aku bisa melihat Hisagi melebarkan matanya, terkejut, lalu menajamkan tatapannya. Dia terlihat... Menyeramkan... Seperti harimau yang sedang kelaparan-Maksudku seperti harimau yang sedang marah.

"Hei. Dia itu sudah setiap hari berjalan pulang bersamaku." Ujar Hisagi.

"Hah? Memangnya kau siapanya?" Tanya Ggio, sedikit emosi.

"Aku?" Tanya Hisagi balik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum seperti dia tidak mempunyai dosa. "Aku teman baik dan teman terpercaya Soifon." Ujarnya, lalu menghadapku. "Benar, 'kan?" Tanyanya, lebih tepatnya kepadaku.

Oh tidak. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kalau aku menjawab iya, pasti Ggio akan marah, dan tidak mau bicara denganku lagi. Bisa-bisa ia balik lagi ke Amerika. Kalau aku menjawab tidak, Hisagi juga akan marah, juga tidak akan berbicara kepadaku. Bisa-bisa Hisagi menyebarkan tentang ini, dan teman-teman akan menjauhiku. Aku... Harus menjawab apa? Oh, kami-sama. Tolong aku.

"Soifon." Suara Hisagi yang lembut namun dingin mengganggu pikiranku. Biasanya jika ada seseorang mengganggu pikiranku, orang itu pasti akan kuhajar. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Waktunya tidak tepat...

Baiklah. _It's now or never. _

"T-tentu saja Hisagi itu temanku." Ujarku. Ucapanku... Terdengar tidak yakin. Semoga Hisagi tidak menyadari itu.

"Lihat? Dia sendiri yang bilang." Ujar Hisagi, sekarang kepada Ggio.

"Tch... Tapi dia temanku sejak kecil!" Balas Ggio penuh emosi. Mukanya memerah.

"Tidak usah pakai 'sejak' juga. Lagi pula, kau meninggalkannya, bukan?" Tanya Hisagi.

Tunggu. Ini... Ini sering ada di _shoujo manga_! 'Jangan bertengkar karena aku!' Ya, biasanya di _shoujo manga_ seperti itu. Aku... Harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"H-hentikan!" Aku pun bertindak, membuat mereka berdua berhenti. "Ayolah, lebih baik kita pulang bertiga! Sudah jam 2 nih! Hisagi! Film kesukaanmu telah usai! Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" Ujarku, menarik tangan mereka berdua dan menyeretnya ke luar kelas.

Alhasil, kita pulang berjalan bertiga. Sangat terasa udara panasnya. Tatapan mereka berdua membuat udara semakin panas. Aku mendesah. "Mengapa mereka harus bertingkah seperti anak kecil...?" Desahku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Teriak mereka berdua. Aku seharusnya berpikir dua kali jika ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Dengar ya, Soifon itu hanya milikku dan milikku seorang. Jadi jangan berani mendekati dia." Ujar Ggio.

"Oh, maaf! Aku sudah mendekati Soifon sejak SMP! Dan dia juga terlihat nyaman di dekatku." Ucapan Hisagi membuat wajahku memanas.

"Hah? Masa iya? Jangan mimpi, ya. Soifon itu hanya nyaman di dekatku! Dia tidak akan pernah nyaman di dekat berandalan bertato seperti diri Anda!" Ujar Ggio, yang sedikit membuatku tertawa. Aku langsung menutupi tawaanku dengan batuk buatan.

Seharusnya aku tidak membuat batuk buatan itu.

"Soifon! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Ggio.

"Soifon! Apa kamu sakit? Sini, kugendong sampai pulang!" Ujar Hisagi.

AARRGGHH! MEREKA MEMBUATKU MURKA!

"DIAM! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit. Dan aku **tidak **perlu digendong. Mengerti? Baik, permisi. Aku mau pulang." Dan aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka yang sedang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa, aku mengucapkan salam, "_tadaima...!_"

"_Ara, okaeri!_" Terdengar suara ibuku dari ruang tamu. Eh? Ruang tamu? Berarti ada tamu?

Aku menaruh tasku di kamar dan akhirnya berjalan ke arah ruang tamu karena penasaran. Aku bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibu, bahkan Yachiru sedang berbincang dengan orang lain. Suara tamu-tamu itu terdengar _familiar._..

Mataku melebar saat melihat tamu yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Grimmjow-_nii_! Ulquiorra-_nii_!" Teriakku dengan penuh kesenangan. "Harribel-_san_!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Grimmjow-_nii_ dan Ulquiorra-_nii_, lalu memberi hormat kepada Harribel-_san_. Yah, itu memang _habit_ku dari kecil. Entah mengapa, jangan tanya aku. Aku pun tidak tau!

"Ooh! Soifon!" Ucap Grimmjow-_nii_, sambil memelukku seperti memeluk kucing.

"Oi, lepaskan!" Perintahku, dan ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hisashiburi, _Soifon." Ujar Ulquiorra-_nii_ dingin seperti biasa.

"Ulquiorra-_nii_ tidak berubah ya..." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan Ulquiorra-_nii_ tidak menjawab. Mengapa? Ya, mungkin saja Ulquiorra-_nii_ bertemu seseorang yang bisa mengubahnya. ...Ini seperti sebuah _anime_.

"Tunggu. Starrk-jii dimana?" Tanyaku kepada Harribel-_san_.

"Di sana." Jawabnya singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa disebelahku.

Aku _sweatdrop _melihatnya. Lagi-lagi Starrk-_jii_ tidur...

"Dia juga tidak berubah..." Ujarku. "Mirip ya, dengan Ulquiorra-_nii_." Dengan itu, aku di hadiahkan tatapan kematian dari Ulquiorra-_nii_. "Maaf..."

Lalu aku melihat Grimmjow-nii tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab, masih saja tersenyum aneh. Ayahku dan ibuku tersenyum aneh pula.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hitam kelam.

"Eh, siapa yang mematikan lampunya?" Tanyaku. Dan aku baru sadar, dua buah tangan yang menutupi kedua bola mataku.

"Coyote Ggio Vega. Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucapku dingin.

"Aku bukan Ggio."

Kucubit sekeras-kerasnya tangan itu, dan segera dilepaskannya tangan itu dari wajahku.

"Ggio _baka! Baka baka baka bakaaa!_" Kata-kata terakhir yang kuteriakkan ke Ggio sebelum masuk kamar, hanya mendapat tatapan dan tawaan dari yang lain, kecuali Starrk-_jii_ yang sedang tidur, Ulquiorra-_nii_, dan Harribel-_san_.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Ah, tidak ada tempat tidur lain senyaman ini dari pada tempat tidurku.

Aku mendesah saat mengingat kejadian antara Hisagi dan Ggio tadi.

Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa hidupku sangat berbeda?

* * *

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia:** Hmmm... Tadinya pengen jadiin nih fanfic cuma GgioSoi doang, tapi, entah kenapa, pengen masukkin cowok lain, jadi kayak triangle lopeee gituh(?). Ceweknya sih banyak,seperti yang anda lihat di atas~ Makasih udh repiuuuu~~ *kasih cupcake buatan Hisagi*

Soifon OOC yah~? xD Kalo Ggio ama Hisagi OOC ga? owo kasih tau yaa~~ cantik deh(?). Yg repiu dapet wujud Ggio dalam seekor macan! RAAWWRRR! (?)

_Hissss..._ kok repiu nya di chapter 1 cuma 1? Jahat ih =3= Yah, gapapa deh~ ntar juga banyak~ /authorkepedean /digebukinreaders

Oke~ _See you guys in chapter 3~ _(yg gatau mau kasih apa judulnya)


	4. 3: Shocking

**Hana-tachi** is back everyone! *nari gaje* Oke. Akhirnya saya update. Makasih yah buat reviewnya, smua ;3 Semoga ente2 masih pada baca fanfic saya yg abal ini. Oke! Let's baca!(?)

_**Recap:**_

_Aku mendesah saat mengingat kejadian antara Hisagi dan Ggio tadi._

_Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa hidupku sangat berbeda?_

* * *

_GgioSoi(Hisa)_

_Nobody's POV  
_

_I'm Sorry  
Chapter 3: Shocking  
_

Sekira-kiranya sudah 3 hari Ggio dan keluarganya sudah balik dari Amerika. Karena itu, Soifon sungguh pusing. Ia pusing karena Ggio selalu mengganggunya setiap pulang sekolah, dan Hisagi selalu mendekatinya saat istirahat di kantin bersama yang lainnya. Juga pula saat pulang sekolah, mereka bertiga berjalan pulang, dikelilingi dengan udara panas. Tidak, bukan dari panas matahari. Tetapi dari panas tatapan mereka-Ggio dan Hisagi-yang menyengat. Soifon pusing karena mereka. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tau apa yang Ggio dan Hisagi rasakan jika dekat dengannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan Ggio dan Hisagi lalui nanti siang. Ia sama sekali tidak tau.

Ggio hanya melihat Kyoraku-sensei menjelaskan tentang Sejarah yang ia tidak mengerti. Sejarah adalah mata pelajarannya yang paling ia tidak suka setelah Matematika. Ia tidak punya waktu mendengarkan ocehan-jelasan Kyoraku-sensei. Ia memutar bola matanya ke samping kanan-melihat seseorang yang tekun mendengarkan penjelasan Kyoraku-sensei. Mata orang itu tertuju pada papan tulis yang terisi dengan tulisan-tulisan Kyoraku-sensei, dan tangannya menari dengan ahli di atas buku tulisnya. Orang yang ia cintai dari kecil.

Soifon.

Ia selalu melihat kearah Soifon jika guru yang mengajar bukan Byakuya. Karena ia takut ketahuan sang kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia, dan dihukum dengan cara yang memalukan, seperti ia yang ia lihat kemarin sesudah berkumpul bersama yang lain di kantin, yakni Abarai Renji.

_**Flashback**_

_Ggio, sang anak baru sedang berjalan melalui koridor-koridor sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Karena? Karena... Ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Tetapi, ia tidak tau tempatnya karena ia masih baru, hasilnya-ia tersesat. Ia malah kesasar di kelas junior. Saking malunya di tatap adik kelas, ia langsung terbirit-birit keluar gedung sekolah. Di luar gedung, ia melihat seseorang berambut merah sedang berlari keliling lapangan dengan... Telanjang, tidak memakai baju, dan, tentunya memakai celana. Tidak ada orang, Ggio memutuskan untuk menghampirinya._

_"Hei, kau." Panggilnya._

_Orang berambut merah itu berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Ggio sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?"_

_"Bukan, burung yang di langit. _You don't say_?" Ujar Ggio secara sarkastik._

_Orang itu memukul wajahnya sendiri. _

_"Kamu... Ngapain kayak gini?" Tanya Ggio._

_"Aku... Dihukum." Jawab orang itu sambil menunduk malu. _

_"Dihukum?"_

_"Aku... Tadi tidak memperhatikan Byakuya-sensei menjelaskan rumus matematika... Jadi... Inilah hasilnya." Jelasnya, membuat Ggio merinding._

_"Hanya... Hanya karena kau tidak memperhatikannya?" _

_"Iya..."_

_Ggio terkejut. Kakak Kuchiki Rukia itu memang kelihatannya dingin, dan juga sifatnya dingin pula. Tapi ia tidak menduga Byakuya-sensei bisa sekejam ini._

_Ggio menelan ludah._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kelas manapun. Kau... Anak baru yang sekelas bicarakan itu?" Tanya orang itu padanya._

'Aku dibicarakan oleh kelas-kelas lain?' _Batinnya. "Ah, ya, mungkin... Namaku Ggio Vega. Panggil saja Ggio."_

_"Ooh, benar. Kau Ggio yang dibicarakan Ichigo itu." Ujar orang itu, sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Ichigo. "Namaku Abarai Renji."_

_Ggio terdiam sebentar. Lalu berkata, "Kau mengenal Kurosaki?"_

_Renji menatapnya, tidak ada raut wajah terkejut di mukanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sekelas dengannya. Aku juga kenal dengan Rukia." Jelasnya._

_"Oh. Begitu. Berarti, kau seharusnya tadi di kantin juga?" Tanya Ggio._

_Renji mengangguk mantap. "_Bingo_! Aku memang seharusnya ikut, tapi karena Byakuya-sensei, aku jadi seperti ini..." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam._

_"Kau menyalahkanku, Renji?" Tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar dari belakang Ggio, membuat dirinya dan Renji merinding._

_"T-Tentu tidak, Byakuya-sensei! Aku hanya..." Renji terlihat mencari kata yang benar untuk mengisi kalimatnya. "Hanya curhat ke Vega-san, sensei!" Pernyataan itu membuat kedua belah pihak merinding, kecuali Byakuya._

_Byakuya berjalan ke sebelah Renji menatap Ggio tajam, membuat Ggio menganga, ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi tidak sepatah katapun terdengar. "Kau... Anak baru itu?"_

_"Y-Ya. N-Nama saya Ggio Vega, sensei." Ujar Ggio, gugup _plus _takut._

_Byakuya terdiam sebentar. Lalu, membalikkan badan, sehingga punggungnya bisa terlihat, dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka. Ggio mematung. _'Sensei ini kejam sekali. Dingin pula.'_ Batinnya dalam hati. Byakuya berhenti berjalan. _

_"Kau berpikir aku kejam?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba pada Ggio._

_Ggio kaget. _'Apa sensei ini bisa membaca pikiran orang?'

_"T-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Ujar Ggio sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan mukanya._

_Byakuya menatapnya dingin. Lalu membalikkan badan seraya berkata, "Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak menghukummu." Ujarnya._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, Ggio sudah tidak terlihat._

_**Flashback End**_

Ggio mendesah saat ingat kejadian itu. Terutama saat Byakuya menatapnya tajam. Tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan serigala yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Oke, lupakan kejadian kemarin. Fokus pada pelajaran ini sekarang. _'Fokus... Fokus... Fokus...'_

Jauh dari tempat duduk Ggio, terdapat Soifon sedang mengamati penjelasan Kyoraku-sensei dengan tekun. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah jendela, sesekali juga ia mendapat Ggio sedang bermain dengan pulpennya dengan cara memutar-mutarkannya di tangannya. _'Anak itu benar-benar tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ini. Huh, ia tidak berubah. Tetap membenci pelajaran Sejarah. Yah, walaupun tidak setara dengan bencinya ia dengan mati-matian. Maksudku, matematika.' _Batin Soifon.

Sekali lagi, pulpennya menari di atas buku tulisnya.

* * *

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Soifon langsung memasukan semua buku yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tas, lalu menyiapkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya di laci meja. Ia mengambil bekalnya, dan langsung mengajak Hisagi, Rukia, dan Ggio untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Aaaagh! Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada pelajaran Sejarah, sih?!" Gerutu Ggio sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras.

"Hei, hati-hati. Nanti lantainya jebol, loh." Ujar Hisagi, membuat Rukia tertawa dan Soifon tersenyum. Hisagi menatap Rukia. "Apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya datar.

_'Sepertinya ia tidak tau barusan dirinya berbicara lucu.' _Batin Soifon sambil senyum-senyum.

"Shuuhei, Shuuhei... Apakah diri Anda tidak sadar bahwa barusan Anda membuat sebuahlelucon?" Tanya Rukia dalam tawanya, sedangkan Ggio memandang mereka kesal.

"Hei! Aku disini sedang kesal! Mengapa kalian tertawa seakan tidak ada aura hitam di sekelilingku?!" Ujar Ggio, malah membuat Rukia semakin tertawa.

"Hei! Ada apa nih, ketawa-ketawa?" Sahut seseorang dari belakang Ggio.

"Oh, stroberi. Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat." Ujar Soifon.

Ichigo terlihat berusaha menahan kekesalannya saat dipanggil 'stroberi'. "Oh. Begitu ya..." Ujarnya, lalu tersenyum pada Rukia.

Semua orang sudah terlihat di kantin saat mereka mencapainya. Mereka berlima duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Oh, Ggio! Kau juga disini?" Ujar seseorang di sebelah Gin kepada Ggio.

Mata Ggio menuju ke arah asal suara, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang?" Ujarnya santai.

"Ggio-san kenal _[1]akapine_?" Tanya Mashiro.

"Yah... Kami kenalan secara tidak sengaja." Ujar Renji. "Tunggu! _Akapine?!_" Teriaknya, tapi dihiraukan.

"Gara-gara Abarai, aku tidak jadi ke toilet." Desah Ggio.

"Hei! Itu salahmu! Kenapa kamu menghampiriku pula?!" Tanya Renji.

"Hei, heeii, sudahlah! Jangan berantem!" Ujar Rangiku dengan suaranya yang... _Seksi. _**(A/N: Gue ngakak disini)**

Soifon menghiraukan mereka semua. Ia hanya kesini bertujuan untuk menghabiskan makanan miliknya itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia tidak lapar. Mungkin karena ia tidak suka makanan yang terhidang di depannya ini. _Omelette_. Di depannya terhidang dua buah _omelette _dengan rapi. Soifon hanya memandang dua buah _omelette _itu dengan tatapan jijik. Ia dari kecil memang tidak suka _omelette_. Tetapi, entah kenapa sang ibu yang tadinya bermarga Shihoin ini membekalinya dua buah _omelette _yang sudah jelas ia tidak suka. Soifon pun mendesah.

Ggio, yang ada di sebelahnya mendengar desahan Soifon. Ggio ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah sangat biasa didengar, yaitu, "Ada apa?" Tetapi tepat sebelum mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu, matanya tertuju pada kotak makannya yang berisi _omelette _itu. Ggio pun tersenyum geli. Ia tau bahwa Soifon tidak suka _omelette._ Ggio mengambil kotak makan Soifon, membuat dirinya terkejut. Ggio pun mengangkat kotak makan itu lalu berkata, "Hei! Ada yang suka _omelette _disini? Aku tidak lapar. Jadi kalian boleh memakannya dengan sesuka hari kalian."

Yang lain bersorak, lalu satu persatu mengambil _omelette _itu dengan senangnya. Soifon menatap Ggio tidak percaya, sedangkan Ggio menyenggol pinggang Soifon.

"Bilang apa, hayo?" Ujarnya.

Soifon menunduk kebawah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang merona. "T-Terima kasih..." Ujar Soifon terbata-bata karena malu.

Ggio tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Soifon, membuat dirinya semakin merona, dan hampir berteriak, "Hentikan!" Tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya, karena akan menarik perhatian yang lain.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tau, bahwa mereka dipelototi oleh seseorang di seberang mereka.

"Aaaghh!" Rukia mengulat sampai puas. Soifon, Rukia, Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Ggio sedang berjalan ke luar pintu gerbang. Yah, pastinya karena sudah waktunya pulang.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya Soifon.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya, tadi Nii-sama-ah, maksudku Byakuya-sensei memberi kita ceramah habis-habisan... Ada apa ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm... Aku juga tidak tau." Soifon menengok ke arah Ggio yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?" Tanyanya.

Ggio membeku di tempat. Dengan ragu, ia menjawab, "A-Aku tidak tau." _'Agh! Kenapa kata-kataku jadi seperti itu?!' _Batinnya.

Untung saja Soifon dan Rukia percaya. Tetapi Ichigo dan Hisagi menatapnya curiga. Mengetahui dirinya sedang ditatap dengan rasa curiga, ia langsung bertanya kepada mereka, "Ada apa?" Padahal ia tahu alasannya. "Kau berbohong?" Itulah pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Hisagi atau Ichigo. Atau lebih buruk lagi, keduanya _secara bersamaan._

"Kau bohong 'kan."

_'_Hell_! Itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan! Dan mereka mengatakannya bersamaan!' _Batin Ggio. Jika ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk tidak terlihat, ia pasti akan menjambak-jambak rambut kepangnya itu karena frustasi.

"Kau berbohong." Ulang Hisagi.

"Shuuhei... Aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Ggio sambil menunduk. Hisagi dan Ichigo mengira ia menunduk karena mendesah, tetapi aslinya ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sudah diputuskan. Ia akan kabur.

"Soifon!" Panggilnya kepada Soifon. Soifon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Rukia, menengok kepadanya.

"Apa?" Terdengar dingin. Tetapi ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya dengan nada biasa, atau bahkan lembut. Yah, mungkin hanya diri Ggio yang bisa memikirkan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu! Aku lupa di rumah ada urusan! Aku juga disuruh pulang cepat sama Aniki! Katanya Aniki akan masak tempe goreng! Yang kutau itu kesukaanku! Dan katanya jikalau tidak segera pulang, tempenya bakalan abis! Maaf ya!" Soifon hanya memandangnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!" Ggio pun menghilang dari hadapan Soifon dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama.

Soifon menatap debu-debu yang dibuat Ggio dengan rasa tidak percaya. _'Ada yang aneh.' _Batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku juga pulang duluan, ya. Aku lapar. Tadi tidak makan." Ujarnya. Padahal, aslinya ia ingin membuntuti Ggio, yang entah sudah kemana. Untung saja dia punya alasan yang tidak bohong, yaitu bahwa ia belum makan sama sekali dari pagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hisagi, Rukia, dan Ichigo, Soifon langsung melesat keluar gerbang. Dan ia tahu benar kemana Ggio akan pergi. Ke taman dekat rumah mereka. Dulu, setiap Ggio sedang sedih, atau marah, ia akan melampiaskan kesedihan atau kemarahannya itu disana dengan cara menendang ayunan sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak peduli ada orangnya atau tidak.

Taman itu sudah terlihat di depan mata Soifon. Walaupun masih jauh, tetapi sudah terlihat. Soifon pun mencoba untuk berlari lebih kencang. Semoga keturunan ibunya yang mantan atlet lari turun kepadanya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menghentikkannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat dua orang yang _sangat, sangat _kenal. Mau tahu siapa orangnya? Ciri-cirinya adalah botak dan seorang rasis. Nama mereka pasti sudah menyantol di kepala Anda.

"Yo, Soifon. _Hisashiburi, nee._"

"Madarame... Ayasegawa..."

* * *

Balik di tempat Hisagi dan kedua orang lainnya.

"...Mereka kenapa, ya?" Tanya Rukia.

Hisagi mendesah. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin taktik Ggio untuk membuatku meninggalkan mereka berdua." Ujarnya. Lalu ia sadar apa yang telah ia katakan. _'Oops...'_

Terlambat. Rukia dan Ichigo menatapnya penasaran. Ichigo pun membuka mulut, "ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan, ya, dari kami?" Tanyanya kepada Hisagi.

Hisagi membeku, seperti yang dilakukan Ggio tadi. "T-Tidak! Tentu tidak! Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" Ujarnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya.

Rukia hanya menatapnya. "Jadi." Mulainya. Sebuah 'biji' tumbuh di bibirnya. "Kau cemburu terhadap mereka?" 'Biji' itupun tumbuh menjadi sebuah senyuman sinis, membuat Hisagi merinding.

Ia pun langsung mencari alasan yang bagus. _'Ah, itu.'_

Hisagi melihat ke arah jam tangan yang dipakainya, seraya berkata, "Ah! Lihat waktunya! Ada _anime _yang harus kutonton! Aku pergi dulu!" Lalu ia pergi, meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo berdua, membuat mereka tercengang.

Kembali ke Hisagi,

Ia pun berlari ke arah Soifon tadi pergi, mencoba mencarinya. _'Aku mempunyai _feeling _buruk tentang ini...' _Batinnya, khawatir akan Soifon. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia pun mencapai taman dimana dirinya dan Soifon mengobrol waktu SMP. Lalu ia berhenti. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat buruk.

Di depan matanya, dirinya melihat Soifon yang kecapaian karena berlari, tak berdaya, terpojok oleh dua orang yang sangat ia benci. Seorang rasis dan seorang botak yang botaknya sangat silau sehingga Hisagi harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengingat nama mereka. Hanya muka mereka yang jelek yang harus diingatnya. Lebih buruknya, ia melihat _Ggio _sedang duduk di ayunan, _membelakangi _mereka, sehingga Ggio _tidak _bisa melihat mereka.

Tepat pada saat tangan si botak ingin menyentuh wajah Soifon, Hisagi dengan gesit memegang tangan si botak dengan kasar, membuat si botak meraung-raung kesakitan. "H-Hei! Berani-beraninya kau!" Sang rasis pun membalas Hisagi dengan tonjokkannya, tetapi Hisagi memutar tangan sang rasis sampai berbunyi, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Mereka berdua pun jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi tangan mereka masing-masing.

Dengan suara dingin, Hisagi memerintahkan mereka, "Pergi. Sekarang."

"Gue bakal balik! Awas kalian!" Ujar sang botak sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Itu sangat tidak indah!" Ujar sang rasis sambil mengikuti sang botak.

Setelah mereka pergi, Hisagi berbalik ke arah Soifon. Lalu memegang pundaknya. "Kau tidak-apa-apa 'kan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Y-Ya... Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya kecapaian karena berlari tadi... Mungkin bakat ibuku tidak menurun ke aku." Ujar Soifon sambil mendesah.

Hisagi terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Soifon dari kaki ke kepala **(A/N: oke, jangan salah sangka ya.)**, lalu menatap matanya, membuat jantung Soifon berdegup kencang.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Soifon.

Hisagi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan teliti, seperti menghafal tiap detil-detil mukanya, dan mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pundak Soifon, melepaskan satu tangan dan menaruhnya dibawah dagu Soifon. Hisagi memegang dagu Soifon, dan menarik muka Soifon sehingga mendekat, membuat jantung Soifon semakin berdegup. "H-Hisagi..."

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Soifon membulatkan pupil matanya, sangat terkejut akan perlakuan Hisagi. Tetapi ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menikmatinya.

Di sisi lain, Ggio yang sedang duduk di ayunannya berdiri karena terganggu dengan keheningan secara tiba-tiba. Tadi, terdengar suara orang sedang bertengkar, tetapi sekarang hening. Ia pun membersihkan debu yang ada di bagian belakang celananya, lalu menengok kebelakang.

"Ada apa ya...?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri seraya membalikkan badannya.

Ia membeku melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya seperti sudah berhenti berdetak. Otaknya seperti sudah berhenti bekerja. Darahnya seperti sudah berhenti mengalir. Kakinya kesemutan. Rasa sakit muncul dari dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit itu disebut orang-orang dengan kata _cemburu_.

Sekali lagi ia melihat ke pemandangan itu. Rasa sakit di dalamnya perih. Lama-lama makin perih. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan melihat pemandangan ini. Rasanya sangat _sakit._

Pemandangan itu adalah:

Shuuhei Hisagi.

Dengan.

Shaolin Urahara.

_**Berciuman.**_

* * *

Ini termasuk cliff hanger kagak? ._. Kalo iya, maaf deh xD Lagian gak punya ide lg... terus harus lanjutin fanfic fandom Hunter x Hunter ku, sama Beelzebub/Kuroshitsuji crossover... *sigh* Berat ya, jadi author. Setuju? (Readers: SETUJU!)(?)

Oke, bagaimana chapter ini? Fail? Iya, emang. *smirks*

_See you later on Chapter 4!_


	5. 4: Jealousy

Yo, _minna_! _Gomenne_ ya, jarang update. Tau lah... ada Try Out. Ngira saya kelas 3 SMP? _Whut_, kalian salah banget. Saya masih kelas 6 SD *evil laugh*

_By the way,_ kalau fanfic saya yang abal ini masih jelek (udah abal, jelek lagi), kasih saran ya~

**Warning: TOLONG DIBACA CHAPTER 2: REUNION SEBELUM BACA CHAPTER INI. DISANA ADA YANG KUUBAH. JADI, BACA DULU!**

Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo seorang. Kalau itu punyaku, bakal aye kasih GgioSoi dah :I

Oke, ayo kita membaca. :I

_**Recap:**_

_Shuuhei Hisagi._

_Dengan._

_Shaolin Urahara._

_**Berciuman.**_

* * *

_GgioSoi_

_Ggio's POV_

_I'm Sorry  
Chapter 4: Jealousy_

Aku berjalan ke kelas dengan lemasnya. Entah mengapa aku lemas. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Padahal aku sudah makan makanan yang cukup dan bergizi tinggi. Juga sudah istirahat yang cukup. Dan juga sudah tidur, dan itu pun tidak terlalu malam. Aku tadi pagi juga sudah olahraga pagi. Oh, dan juga aku sudah sarapan dengan makanan bergizi yang dibuat oleh _aniki_*. ...Apa mungkin aku lemas karena makanan buatan _aniki_ beracun? Ah, tidak mungkin. _Aniki_ tidak mungkin memasukan bahan beracun ataupun salah memasukan bahan ke dalam masakannya. 'Kan, _aniki _pintar memasak. Ah, tetapi tidak ada salahnya menanya, bukan?

Setelah menaruh tasku di meja depan meja milik Soifon yang biasanya ia duduki, aku langsung berlari ke lantai sekolah paling atas. Aku berdiri di depan kelas _aniki_ yang letaknya di ujung lantai itu. Pada saat aku ingin mengetuk pintunya, seseorang keluar dari kelas. Yang kuharapkan itu _aniki_, tetapi bukan. Dia itu... Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Oh, ya. Nelliel Tu Odelshvank-_senpai_, pacar _aniki_, membawa kertas-kertas di tangannya. Ah, iya. Dia 'kan, ketua OSIS. ...Kalau tidak salah.

"Ah, Ggio? Ada perlu apa jauh-jauh ke sini?" Tanya Nelliel-_senpai_.

Sambil terengah-engah, aku menjawab, "Nelliel-_senpai_, ada _aniki_ tidak?"

Nelliel-senpai terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum. "Tunggu, akan kupanggil."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Nelliel-_senpai_!" Ujarku sambil membungkuk dengan rasa hormat.

Nelliel-senpai tersenyum. "_Douitashimashite_." Lalu ia pergi masuk ke dalam kelas. Terdengar Nelliel-senpai memanggil nama aniki dengan lembutnya. _'..._Aniki_ beruntung sekali, mendapat pacar seperti Nelliel-_senpai_..._' batinku.

"Yo, ada apa, Nel?" Terdengar suara _aniki_ dari dalam kelas.

"Grimmjow, adikmu mencarimu, tuh." Jawab Nelliel-_senpai_.

"Adik? Maksudmu Ggio-yang-sedang-dalam-percintaan-yang-merumitkan itu?"

Aku terdiam.

_'Apa? Bisa kau ulangi kalimat itu?'_

"Hah? Ggio-yang-sedang-dalam-percintaan-yang-merumitkan?" Tanya Nelliel-senpai.

_'Kutarik kalimatku yang tadi kembali. Jangan di ulang. Kalau di ulang...'_

"Iya. Ggio-yang-sedang-dalam-masa-percintaan-yang-merumitkan. Itu fakta, kok." Bahkan senyuman aniki bisa terdengar sampai tempat dimana aku berdiri.

"HEI. JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MEMBUAT NICKNAME UNTUKKU, _ANIKI_ %!(# ()!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Terlihat _aniki_ sedang tersenyum bangga. "Cie, Ggio-yang-sedang-dalam-masa-percintaan-yang-merumitkan."

Sebagai balasan, kujawab, "_Cie means 'Cause I'm Envy._"

"_Urusai yo._ Kau hanya nge-les." Jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memasukan apa-apa ke dalam makanan pagi ini, 'kan?" Tanya Ggio.

"...Tidak. Aku hanya memasukan bahan yang biasa. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"_Nandemonaiiii_~" Jawabku sambil mengulat. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ujarku seraya berjalan meninggalkan _aniki._

Aku pun menuruni tangga agar sampai ke kelasku. Aku melihat ke jam ku. _'Ah, masih 06.35. Aku masih punya banyak waktu,'_ batinku. _'Banyak waktu untuk 'itu'...'_

Oh ya. Tadi aniki bilang bahwa dirinya tidak memasukan apapun yang aneh ke dalam makanan tadi pagi. Berarti aku memang benar sejak awal. Aku tahu betul kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan dan lemas. Karena kejadian kemarin. Karena itu. ...Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali...

"Tunggu. Kenapa _aniki_ tahu kalau aku sedang dalam... percintaan... yang me... merumitkan?" Bisikku kepada diriku sendiri.

**BRUK! **

Tubrukan ku dengan seseorang menghentikan pikiranku. Aku langsung berdiri tegak. "Hei! Hati-hati kalau ja— S-Soifon?"

Di depanku terlihat Soifon sedang meraba-raba kepalanya seraya berdiri. Ia agak terkejut melihatku. Tetapi keterkejutan itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Raut mukanya langsung berubah menjadi biasa, dengan mata yang menusuk. Tapi hei, aku Ggio Vega! Aku tidak akan takut dengan mata yang menusuk itu. Aku sudah terbiasa. Sejak kecil aku dihadiahkan oleh mata itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Soifon! Aku tidak me—"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf." Ujarnya dingin seraya meninggalkanku sambil berjalan ke kelas Kurosaki dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

He? Kertas? Kertas itu terlihat kecil...

Tunggu. Itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Soifon tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada Kurosaki! Lagipula, Kurosaki sudah punya Kuchiki! Tenang, Coyote Ggio Vega... Tenang. Kurosaki bukanlah tipe lelaki Soifon (memangnya aku tahu tipenya Soifon, ya?). Dan Soifon juga bukan perempuan yang akan merebut seorang lelaki dari sahabatnya. Aku betul 'kan?

Yosh! Aku akan mengikutinya! Tunggu, aku terdengar seperti _stalker_...

Aku mengikutinya sampai ke kelas Kurosaki. Susah mengikutinya. Karena orang-orang di sekitar melihatku dengan aneh. Bahkan temanku yang dari kelasnya Nnoitra, yaitu Findorr, berkata aku bertingkah seperti seorang _stalker_. ...Mungkin aku memang salah satu dari mereka.

Soifon masuk ke dalam kelas Kurosaki. Semua orang yang ada di kelasnya langsung memperhatikan Soifon. Ah, iya. Dia 'kan, ketua kelas di kelas kita. Dan... Murid andalan guru kedua setelah Nelliel-_senpai_. Kok aku lupa, ya...

Kulihat Soifon berjalan ke salah satu murid terdekat. Murid itu seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hijau zaitun, bulu mata yang panjang, dan juga tiga titik merah muda tepat di bawah mata kanannya. Perempuan itu juga memiliki sepasang mata berwarna lavender. Hanya bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ada tiga titik merah muda di bawah mata kanannya? Mungkin itu darah? Tapi darah berwarna merah pekat... Bukan merah muda... Sudahlah, dari pada aku diam saja disini memikirkan mengapa ada tiga titik merah muda di bawah mata kanannya itu, aku dengarkan saja percakapan mereka.

"Sung-sun." Panggil Soifon kepada perempuan itu, yang kutahu sekarang namanya Sung-sun.

"Ah, ada apa, Soifon-san?" Tanya Sung-sun.

"Bisa kau—" Oh tidak. Dia akan bilang pada Sung-sun agar memberikannya pada Kurosaki!

"—Menuliskan ini di papan tulis?"

TIDAK. SOI-CHAN KU AKAN... AKAN... AKAN...

Sung-sun mengangguk sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun mengambil spidol dan menuliskan isi surat itu. 'Oh tidak... Sial...!'

"Soifon-san. Sudah selesai." Ujar Sung-sun. Dan aku masih tidak berani melihat papan tulis itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Soifon. "Kalian sudah membacanya pasti, 'kan? Kalau begitu, cepat, kumpulkan latihan IPAnya. Cepat. Atau kau akan disiram Kurotsuchi-_sensei_ dengan cairan... Uh... cairan berbahayanya." (A/N: oke. Saya nggak pake If You Know What I Mean, ya).

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali._ 'Tunggu. Apa?'_ Aku memutar kepalaku secara dramatic ke arah papan tulis. ...Astaga. Aku salah sangka. Ternyata bukan surat cinta untuk Kurosaki. Ternyata pesan dari sang Firaun a.k.a Kurotsuchi-sensei! Astaga... Maafkan hamba Soifon. Maafkan hamba karena telah mencurigai Anda. Maafkan hamba karena memanggil Anda Soi-chan. Maafkan hamba karena sudah mengira itu sebuah surat cinta. Maafkan hamba telah mencurigai perilakuMu. Dan terakhir, maafkan hamba karena telah memanggil Kurotsuchi-sensei sang Firaun. Tunggu. Aku tidak seharusnya minta maaf soal yang terakhir. Ah. Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Sekarang, waktunya kabur~

Dan... Pada saat aku ingin bersiap lari ke kelas, tiba-tiba Soifon berada di sebelahku. "Neraka_ is coming_~" Tunggu. Suara siapa itu?

"...Ggio? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku pun ber-sweat drop ria. "T-Tidak! Aku tadi hanya berpatroli! Ya! Tadi, Aizen-_sensei_ menyuruhku patroli! Tadi, aku sedang berjalan-jalan, lalu, tadi Aizen-_sensei_ memanggilku! Lalu, lalu, dia bilang aku disuruh patroli! Katanya tadi, takutnya ada berandalan! Kalau ada, tadi, katanya disuruh menghajar berandalannya! Terus, tadi, aku lagi nyari-nyari berandalan lain, yang tadi sebenarnya aku menemukan satu, dan tadi, aku menabrakmu bukan? Nah, tadi, lalu, aku, tadi, aku mengi—Maksudku, tadi aku ingin—"

"STOP." Soifon mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke mukaku. "Terlalu banyak 'tadi'! Kau berbohong, 'kan?"

"A-Aku tadi tidak bohong, Soi-chan!" ...Oh tidak. Aku keceplosan.

Tahu _Amaterasu_? Itu lho, apinya Itachi Uchiha di_ anime_ Naruto. Tau 'kan? Soifon juga bisa mengeluarkannya, lho. Bedanya hanya... Apinya Soifon itu... hanya bisa menyerangku. Ahahahaha. Hahahahahaahahahahahahaha. Kabur dulu ya~ _Sayonara!_

"Hei! Ggio! Tunggu!" Sial. Soifon mengejarku.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Akupun berlari secepat yang kubisa. Hei! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku dulu kelas 6 SD pernah menang lomba lari se-Provinsi! ...Yah, walaupun di Nasional-nya kalah. Tapi tetap saja! Aku hebat bukan?! Yah, Soifon juga anak dari sang mantan Shihoin, sih...

"Oi! _Chotto matte yo_!"

Dan~ Kejar-kejaran ini berlangsung sampai istirahat selesai.

* * *

**Hisagi's POV**

"Oi, Shuuhei." Panggil Kira, teman lamaku. Yaaa... Tidak selama Soifon juga, sih. Tetapi, tetap saja dia temanku, bukan?

"Yo? Nani, nani?" Tanyaku.

"Ini." Ujarnya sambil menaruh sebuah Fanta di mejaku.

Aku menatap Fanta itu. "Untukku?" Ujarku seraya mengambil Fanta merah itu sambil menatap Kira.

"Hmm. Aku berhutang kemarin..." Suaranya mengecil, "karena sudah membantuku mengerjakan PR yang... Yang diberi sama Ukitake-sensei." Ujarnya.

"Oooh. Itu." Akupun membuka tutup botol Fanta merah itu dan meminumnya. "Hmmm~ Tidak masalah. Lagi pula, itu hanya PR Bahasa Inggris."

Kira menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hanya? Hanya?! Bahasa Inggris itu susah, Shuuhei! Bahasa Inggris itu adalah pelajaran paling susah di dunia! Lihat nilai-nilaiku! 5! 4! 6! Bahkan ada yang 3! Bantu aku, Shuuhei! Nanti aku tidak lulus kalau begini terus!"

"Kira..."

"Apa?!"

"Kau itu... _out of character_ banget." Ujarku.

"Ot of kerekter itu ap—" Aku menutup mulutnya dengan sambal agar dia diam.

"Lagi pula, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang di kantin." Ujarku sambil melihat sekeliling, Kira pun juga.

"_G-Gomennasai..._" Ujarnya sambil meminum Aqua-nya.

"Sudahlah..." Ujarku sambil melihat ke jendela kantin. Dan tiba-tiba dua orang terlihat sedang berlari-lari— atau sepertinya sedang kejar-kejaran di luar. Keduanya dikepang, rambutnya hampir sama. Hanya saja yang dikejar rambutnya lebih berantakan. Tunggu. Itu 'kan...

"GGIOOOOO!"

"Ahahahaahha! Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, Soifon!"

Astaga. Itu 'kan Ggio dan Soifon. Sedang apa me... Ah. Aku tidak boleh melihat ke arah mereka. Nanti... Dadaku sakit lagi.

"Shuuhei?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum melihat ke arah Kira. "_Nani?_"

"_...Daijoubu desu ka?_" Tanyanya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. "_Daijoubu... desu._"

* * *

**Omake**

Ulquiorra berjalan ke kampus-nya dengan loyo sambil memegangi perutnya. Semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ano..." Seseorang memanggil dirinya.

Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya ke asal suara itu. "Oh. Onna..."

"Onna janai! O-Ri-Hi-Me!" Ujarnya.

"Iya, iya... Ada apa, Orihime?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu! Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat tahu." Ujarnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Ulquiorra sambil mengelus kepala Orihime.

_'Sialan si Grimmjow... Dia memasukan apa ke dalam makanan tadi pagi?!'_

* * *

**SEKALI LAGI**. BACA LAGI CHAPTER 3! ATAU "2: Reunion"! Wajib! Soalnya ada yang kuganti disitu!

Pendek gapapa 'kan? ._.

Nee~ Nggak banyak yang pengen aku omongin disini... Kecuali... Akuupdatenyapastryoutkedua hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha :D

*Aniki: kakak laki-laki, bahasa Jepang, tidak formal (Formalnya Onii-san/chan/sama)

_Naruto isn't mine. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Fanta isn't mine either. Though I don't know who made it.  
Plot is mine and mine always.  
GgioSoi is mi—Nothing. _

Kamsahamnida~! 3 **Review nae~?**


End file.
